


Deanner Time

by deangirlcnk80q3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Bad at Feelings, Domestic, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deangirlcnk80q3/pseuds/deangirlcnk80q3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is cooking dinner for Dean and has asked Dean to stay away until it is ready.  Of course, Dean doesn't listen and decides to mess with the angel....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deanner Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt I received on Facebook - Cas cooks Dean dinner (fluff only) - and this is what I came up with.

Cas was cooking Dean dinner and he had told Dean in no uncertain terms that he was to stay out of the kitchen until dinner was ready. But of course, making Dean do something was virtually impossible. From the moment Cas started cooking, Dean would not leave him alone.

It began with sneaky looks at Cas from outside the kitchen. Dean stood beside the door and slyly peered into the kitchen, watching Cas at the stove.

“I know you are there, Dean,” Cas said, without turning around.  

Dean ducked out of sight, “No I’m not!” he called out with a laugh.

Cas smiled slightly and kept cooking. He loved to see Dean happy. Things had been quiet on the hunting front recently and this seemed to lift a weight from Dean’s shoulders.

But apparently for Dean to be happy _right now_ , it meant doing everything he could to distract Cas. As he sensed Dean looking through the door again, Cas sighed and turned around. He shook the spoon he had in his hand at Dean, “If you don’t leave right now, I’m going to have to come over there and use this on you!” he said.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the angel. “Is that an invitation?” he asked mischievously.

Fighting the urge to throw the spoon at Dean, Cas groaned and turned back towards the stove. _Not the right thing to say_ , he thought to himself.

Cas decided the best thing to do would be to ignore Dean in the hopes he’d get bored and go away.

Dean was grinning like a maniac at Cas’ back. He loved to irritate the angel. It was fun to see how far he could go to get a rise out of him. It hadn’t taken much this time. _I’m getting better at it_ , Dean thought gleefully. So he could mess with Cas some more, he decided to walk to the library and back to give Cas the illusion he was leaving him alone. As Dean turned around, he ran straight into Sam, who had been standing behind him unnoticed.

“Dammit, Sam! What are you doing?” Dean exclaimed.

“You can dish it out, but you can’t take it, hey Dean?” Sam said with a chuckle. “Cas told you to stay away until he was ready, so we are gonna go to my room and watch movies until you get the call.”

Sam grabbed Dean by the arm and dragged him away from the kitchen. From inside Cas called, “Thanks, Sam!”

“No problem, Cas!” Sam replied. Dean struggled against Sam, but his brother had a firm grip on him.

“Okay, Sammy, okay!” Dean said, giving in and letting himself be led away. “I’ll leave him alone….for now.”

“Why do you bother him when he asks you not too?” Sam asked, letting go of Dean and giving him his best bitchface.

“Because it’s fun.” Dean answered with an evil grin. “I like seeing how far I can push him, to help him loosen up.” Dean looked pointedly at his brother. “I also like seeing how long it will take for you to give me that look.”

Sam glared at Dean and turned away.

“See, there’s two in a row.” Dean teased.

Sam kept his back to Dean and smiled. He loved it when they were like this. Just joking around, being normal brothers, with no demons or monsters trying to kill them. Sam was grateful for these moments, but they didn’t happen often, so he decided to make the most of this one. Without warning, he turned back towards Dean and grabbed him in a headlock. Caught by surprise, Dean let out a yelp.

“Hey, no fair, Sam!” he said. “Unfair height advantage!”

“Too bad, _little brother._ ” Sam taunted. As Sam started to drag Dean down the hallway, Dean stuck out a foot and managed to make Sam stumble and loosen his grip. Dean ducked out from under his arm and stood to face him.

“You lose, Sammy!” Dean shouted triumphantly. “Those big feet of yours are a definite disadvantage.” Dean started backing away from Sam. “Now as the winner, I get to go back and annoy Cas some more and you, as the loser, are going to let me.”

“Fine!” Sam said, throwing up his hands in defeat. “Just don’t bug him too much, okay. I’m sure you can only push him so far before he decides to smite you on principle.”

“I’ll just have to take my chances,” Dean said, winking at Sam. “I don’t think he’s quite there yet.”

Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder and turned back towards the kitchen. Sam watched his brother walk down the hallway. There was a lightness in his step that Sam had noticed the closer Dean and Cas had become. There had always been something special about their friendship, but now, as it was turning into something more, Dean was different. His brother was still the best hunter Sam had ever known, but Cas had managed to bring out a softer side of Dean that he had long ago buried deep within himself. After everything they had been through, Sam couldn’t blame Dean for hiding that side of him, but he was glad someone had finally found their way inside his big brother’s heart.

Dean stealthily made his way back down the hallway. He peeked into the kitchen to see what Cas was doing. The angel had his back to Dean and was stirring something on the stove. Hoping Cas was too busy to notice, Dean quietly stepped through the doorway.

As he did, Cas tilted his head slightly in the familiar way that always sent a shiver down Dean’s spine.  

 _He knows I’m here_ , Dean thought. _Dammit, Cas. How do you do that_?

All thoughts of wanting to keep messing with Cas vanished, as Dean gazed at the angel.        

Dean hadn’t taken any notice before but now he realised that instead of his usual outfit, Cas was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his old jeans. When Cas first moved into the bunker, Dean had lent him some clothes so he didn’t have to wear his suit and trench coat all the time. As time passed, Dean bought Cas new clothes, but most of the time, he seemed content to wear the clothes Dean had given him.

Dean also liked it when Cas chose to wear his clothes. A smile played over Dean’s lips as he admired the lean, muscular frame that was usually hidden beneath layers of holy tax accountant.

Dean slowly walked up behind the angel. Cas stopped what he was doing, but didn’t turn around. Dean lightly rested his hands on Cas’ hips.

“Hello, angel,” Dean whispered into his ear.

A shudder passed through Cas at the closeness of Dean’s body. He felt his resolve to keep Dean away weakening.

“If this is your new way of trying to distract me….it’s working.” Cas said, as he leaned back into Dean’s chest.

Dean slipped his arms around Cas’ waist and trailed gentle kisses down his neck. Cas moaned and entwined his fingers with Dean’s.

“Yes, I definitely think I was too hasty in telling you to stay away,” Cas said softly.

“I’m glad you realise that,” Dean said, with a small laugh. “It’s not that easy to get rid of me, you know.”

“I would _never_ want to get rid of you.” Cas said, as he turned around to face Dean. “You’re all I want in this world and I am never going to let you go.”

An intensity blazed in the angel’s blue eyes that took Dean’s breath away. “Uh, Cas, I ah….”

As Dean stumbled over his words, Cas smiled and placed a finger on his lips.

“It’s not necessary for you to respond, Dean….”

Cas leaned towards Dean and just as their lips were about to meet, there was a sizzling sound from behind them.  The pot that Cas had been cooking spaghetti in was boiling over. Dean jumped back as Cas spun around and reached for the heat control, turning it down.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Cas’ face, when he turned back around. He was glaring at Dean with a mixture of annoyance and acceptance.

“This is why I didn’t want you in the kitchen,” Cas said indignantly. “I knew you would distract me.”

Dean grinned at him. “But it was a good distraction, wasn’t it?” he asked coyly.

“I suppose,” Cas replied nonchalantly, deciding to play his own game with Dean.   “But now you have to help me finish dinner as punishment for not doing what you were told.”

“What do you mean punishment?” Dean asked. “You were the one who said you were too quick to make me stay away. I shouldn’t be made to suffer because….”

Dean trailed off as he noticed the look of amusement on Cas’ face.

“Ha ha, very funny, Cas.” Dean said sarcastically, as he realised Cas was teasing him. “Who knew you had it in you?”

“I learned from the best.” Cas replied, with a sly smile.

Dean sighed dramatically, “Well I guess I should be punished for that at least,” he said.

“Definitely.” Cas nodded in agreement. “You can start by setting the table. Do you think you can handle that?”

Dean scowled at Cas, but did as he was told. _I’ve created a monster_ , he thought to himself.

Cas smiled as he drained the spaghetti. He had brushed his mind against Dean’s in time to hear that last thought. Dean may have wanted Cas to believe he was angry at being asked to help, but he could feel the warmth and affection emanating from Dean’s soul. Dean could hide the softer side of his nature from the world, but he couldn’t hide it from Cas.

“I’ve finished setting the table, sir,” Dean said, giving Cas a mock salute. “What punishment have you devised for me now?”

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean, but couldn’t keep a smile from touching his lips.

“All I want you to do now is stop acting like an asshat, get yourself a beer and sit down. Dinner is ready.”

Dean returned Cas’ smile. It took a special kind of person to put up with all his crap and he knew Cas was one of them. Dean may not have been able to respond to Cas earlier, but he was sure the angel knew how important he was to him. Cas was the one who had healed his fractured soul and showed him that he was worth saving. Cas was now a part of him that he couldn’t live without.

The meal Cas had cooked was spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread and salad. Dean was impressed as he watched Cas set out the serving dishes. Everything looked delicious, even the salad, which Dean decided he would try without complaint.

“I read somewhere that an Italian meal is considered romantic,” Cas said, suddenly nervous. “So that’s what I decided to do,” he continued self-consciously, looking down at the table.

As Dean watched Cas fiddle with the edge of the tablecloth, a feeling of guilt swept over him. Dean could have kicked himself for not being more supportive. How could he not have realised how much cooking this meal had meant to Cas?

“It’s a great idea, Cas,” Dean said reassuringly. “I can’t wait to try everything.”

Cas looked over at Dean. “Are you sure?” he asked. “At the last minute I was afraid you would think the reason I chose the food was….inappropriate.”

The angel looked so anxious that Dean got up from his chair and went around the table to kneel down in front of him.

“Cas, I know I can be difficult sometimes,” Dean admitted, resting his hands on Cas’ knees. “And I know I have been a pain today. But here with you, now, is exactly where I want to be. Where I want to stay.” Dean hung his head, ashamed. “I may not have realised how much this dinner meant to you, but I _never_ thought it was inappropriate. You just have to forgive me for not being good at telling you how I feel.”

“You’re doing a good job now, Dean,” Cas said, placing his finger under Dean’s chin and gently tilting his head up. “And you did a very good job before, too. We just happened to be interrupted by a boiling pot of spaghetti before we could….finish.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Dean said. “We’ll have to do something about that won’t we?”

“Yes, we will.”

Cas leaned down and brushed his lips against Dean’s in a soft, chaste kiss. As they parted, Dean looked into Cas’ exquisite blue eyes and smiled.

“That was nice, angel, but I think we can do better.”

Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet.

“If I’m going to show you how I feel, this is how I’m gonna do it.”

Dean cupped Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him deeply. A moan escaped from Cas as he wrapped his arms around Dean and drew him tightly against his body.

After an intense few minutes of hungry, passionate kisses they finally broke apart.

“Does that give you an idea of how I feel?” Dean asked breathlessly.

“I never had any doubt, Dean,” Cas replied, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

“I will never give you a reason to doubt my love, Cas.” Dean said sincerely.

“Your….love?” Cas repeated in surprise.

“Yes, Cas. My love.” Dean said, shocked too, by what he had just confessed, but not about to deny it.

“I love you, angel.”

Cas looked into Dean’s beautiful green eyes and saw the truth of his words reflected in them. The truth that echoed in his own soul.

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas said, as their lips met again in a slow, tender kiss.   

As they parted, Dean asked, “So….what do we do now?”

“Well, we could sit down and eat the meal I prepared,” Cas replied.

“Oh yeah. Our romantic Italian dinner,” Dean teased gently. “We got a bit distracted there, didn’t we?”

“Yes, but it was a good distraction, wasn’t it?” Cas teased back, echoing the words Dean had said earlier.

“It was awesome, Cas.” Dean replied. “But now I want to try something else that I know will be awesome, too.”

Dean grabbed the dish of spaghetti and meatballs and put it in the microwave.

“But I think we’ll have to heat this up first,” he said.

“Thanks Dean, but I’ll take it from here” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand and leading him back over to the table. “You sit and I’ll serve.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean laughed and did as Cas asked.

After about five minutes, Cas had dished out the food and they were ready to eat.

“Everything looks great, Cas.” Dean said, smiling at the angel.

“Thank you.” Cas replied, smiling back.

As they began to eat, they heard a noise from outside the kitchen.

Dean and Cas looked at each other and sighed.

“We know you’re there, Sam!” they said in unison.

“No, I’m not!” Sam called out as they all started laughing.

Sam hadn’t been able to resist. He needed to know that everything had turned out okay after Dean’s childish behaviour. And by the look of what he saw in the kitchen….it had.

His brother and the angel were exactly where they belonged.

Together.


End file.
